


Shareable Secrets

by iblametheghost



Series: Dizzying Circles [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Sex Talk, Shovel talks, Sibling Bonding, abuse and murder mentions, barry gets lectured, bffs gossiping, issues from the past make a comeback, len did go to juvie, sibling ambushing, the green arrow gang girls are fing amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblametheghost/pseuds/iblametheghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets lectured from many of the people who care about him, some details get shared, and well the angst train gets to the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> From here on just assume I'm sorry like eternally and that from here on to not fully trust *when* I say things we'll be updated.

Barry knew it was bound to happen at some point.  Honestly, he was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.  Apparently she’d just been giving him space.  Letting him settle in as she put it.  In all reality, it was probably for the better that she’d chosen today to ambush him instead of tomorrow or the next day.  Having Len’s marks all over him while she interrogated him wouldn’t be the best case scenario.  Although still better than her showing up when he either had Len over or was at his place.  Much better to prepare Iris before she actually had the chance to meet Len.  At least she’d waited until he was back in his apartment before showing up.  A miracle really since she had plenty of excuses due to her father and fiancé both working at CCPD. 

Iris had stopped by a few minutes after he’d gotten back to his apartment from his last day of work for the week.  Before Barry even had a chance to pull out a micro-wave dinner (he was still procrastinating on the task of buying actual food) Iris blew into the apartment, swinging in hand a bag of take-out Thai. 

“Guess who was kind enough to bring you dinner!”  Her voice was cheery, but Barry could tell by the smirk on her face she wasn’t just here to make sure he ate. 

“Iris!”  He paused, knowing his eyes were wide and shock colored his face.  “You didn’t have to.  What brings you by?”

The smirk on her face grew miles as if he’d just done exactly what she’d been hoping for.  “Well, now that you mention it, _I didn’t_.  But, somebody had mentioned they had spare boxes they’d be willing to give me.”  She shot a look at him, still standing stuck by the fridge, as she placed the bag on the counter.  “And I figured if I brought food over you might not only help me move them to the car, but indulge me in some long over-due bonding.”

Her words struck the last nail in the coffin.  There was no way he could get out of it now unless he was dying.  Even then she’d probably try to get some answers from him.  Realizing he was stuck no matter what he gave a resigned sigh and moved to grab some of the utensils he’d smuggled out from the break room at the precinct.  Behind him he heard her pulling the dishes from the bag and he knew his end would be soon.  Moving over to the counter, the two began eating before Iris began her questioning, but began shooting him inquisitive looks between bites.  Deciding there was no point in prolonging his doom, Barry gave a nod and a small wave, Iris’ eyes lighting up at the indication to start asking questions. 

“Firstly, you should know that I am _extremely_ glad your back, along with dad.  We both have missed you a lot.”

“I know, Iris, I’m—”

“Barry, I know why you had to leave, and I understand.  That’s not what I’m getting at.”  She paused, a hand reaching across to rest on his.  “What brought you back to Central, Barry?”

Mind racing, he tried to decide whether it would be easier to tell her the truth or lie to her.  He could say it was the job.  Being homesick.  Wanting to stay near his friends.  Or he could be honest and say it was Len.  But what would she think of him for changing his entire mind set over a one-night stand?  Worried over him rushing into things? 

Apparently he’d fallen silent for too long, as Iris squeezed his hand and said, “You know you can tell me anything, Barry.”

“I know, Iris, it’s just…I don’t know what you’ll think.”

Her look turned sharp, eyes narrowing to glance around him and the apartment.  “Is it in any way illegal?”

“No?”

“Then I don’t think I have anything to worry too much about, Barry.  So spill.”

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and readied himself for whatever came after.  “I met someone.”

He opened his eyes only to see hers still narrowed.  “Do I know them?”

A small grin spread across his face at the idea, already knowing that the two would be unstoppable together.  “For my sake, I hope not.”

“In that case you owe me details, Barry Allen.  And I want them now.”

“Fine, fine.”  He stood up from the counter, beginning to pace the room.  “I-We met over Spring Break.”

“You mean that week where you were back in Central but spent your time babysitting your two drunk friends?  I thought you hadn’t… _partaken_ in the festivities.”

Barry winced, knowing the worst had yet to come.  “I might have gone to a club for a night.”  Iris raised an eyebrow in disbelief, expression otherwise neutral.  “Look, Cisco and Hartley party hard, and I don’t.  It got to be really annoying so I figured one night of going out and losing my mind wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

She hummed, a thinking-over-things kind of noise.  “So, Barry, how does going out to party tie into meeting someone?  Last I checked you weren’t exactly the casual type.”

He blushed, a hand moving to rub nervously at the back of his neck.  “I’m-I’m not.  That hasn’t changed.”  Turning to look at her, he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.  “Now, please, please, don’t get mad, Iris.”  The eyebrow raised again, waiting for him to continue with nails tapping on the counter.  “I went to the club for drugs so that I could deal with the last few days of break.”

Laughter broke through his explanation, a smile forming on his face at the familiar sound.  “ _You_!?  Bartholomew Allen, who in their right mind would even consider selling you drugs?”  Her tone was incredulous as peals of laughter followed. 

Matching laughter escaped him as he tried to explain it all to Iris.  “I swear.  I went there looking for drugs.  If it helps, the guy also thinks it’s a ridiculous idea that _I_ tried to get drugs.”

“Heh, I’m liking him already then.  Tell me more!  I want to know _everything_!” 

His hand went back to his neck, embarrassment flushing his skin.  “I don’t think you’ll want to know _everything_ ,” she gasped and gave his arm a light slap, “but I can tell you more.”

“Go on then!”

“Alright, alright.”  Barry took a deep breath before continuing.  “You’re definitely right, Iris.  I don’t do casual.  But, that night, I met a girl.  Or I guess it’d be more accurate to say she found me.”  A smile tugged at his lips from the memory of Lisa and her antics.  “When I told her that I was looking for something to _help_ me through the rest of break, she kinda propositioned us having sex.  I-I told her that she wasn’t really my type, and she asked me what was.  Turns out, her brother fit what I wanted, so…Well…I might’ve had a one-night stand with him.”

Iris gave a whistle, while Barry’s skin flushed darker.  “Who knew you had it in you, Barry.  I’m impressed.  Although I’m guessing that’s not all since you decided to move to Central for him.”  The eyebrow arched again and he knew he wouldn’t get out of here without telling her pretty much everything else that had happened between them. 

“There-I don’t know what it was, Iris, but there…there was something between us that night.  A connection that I’ve never even come close to feeling with anyone else.”  He paused, the small smile on his face growing as he thought over it all.  “We met for coffee the day before I left, to go over what we might want and if it could all work.  Until I came back to Central, we’d do a long-distance relationship.  When I got back we’d see if we both still wanted it and if that connection was still there.”

Iris smiled at him, the one she usually reserved for thoughtful moments.  After a moment, she quietly asked, “So have you two?”

Barry’s skin glowed with another blush, ducking his head and twisting his fingers.  “Yeah, yeah we have.”

He heard Iris squeal from her chair, knowing without looking that she was grinning.  “That’s great!”  The sound of a chair squeaking made him look up, only catching a glimpse of movement before Iris’ strong arms were encasing him in a bear hug.  “I’m so happy for you, Barry!”  She pulled back from the hug, leaving her hands gripping his arms.  “I know that coming back here is hard for you, but if this guy brought you back, then he must really mean something.”  Iris paused, giving another hum with her narrowed again.  “You know I should really thank him since he got you to come back home to us.”  A smirk grew on her face before Barry let the guilt spill on his face.

“Iris, what are you thinking?”

“Oh, just that, if I really want to properly thank this man, then I’ll need a name.  I’m _sure_ you could provide one.”

Cradling his head in his hands, he shook his head, laughter spilling between the fingers.  “I expected you to try and get an explanation.  I really should have been expecting you to try and get his name.”

“You can’t blame me,” she laughed, giving him a small shove.  “Telling me how his sister set you up and then you two went long-distance before you moved back.  Barry, that’s like a huge thing for you!  You have got to give me something!  I mean, wait, am I the only one who knows about him?”

Barry chuckled at the skeptical look on Iris’ face.  “Nah, sorry but, you aren’t.”

She gasped, “Barry Allen, you tell me right now who else knows, and why they knew before I did?”

“Thea knows.  Thea Queen.  I told Len that I was friends with Thea when he was talking about his sister’s trip to Star and the two meeting.  He didn’t believe that I’d helped them back in my internship or that Thea and I were friends.  So I face-timed her and Len might’ve tickled me.  Probably not the _best_ move since he ended up getting a shovel talk, but his choice.”  Iris remained silent when Barry finished, smirking at him while he waited for a response.  As he waited, he grew more nervous as to what she could find to be so amusing.  “Oh, come on.  What is it?”

She giggled, shaking her head at him.  “Just that I know his name is Len now.”  Barry groaned, his head dropping into his hands as he hoped she might just disappear.  “Please, don’t give me that.  If Thea even saw Len, then I’m sure she’s already gotten a file started on him.”  Another groan while Iris’ smirk grew.  “I can picture the folder name: In Case of Barry’s Heart Being Broken, We Torture and Kill Him.”

“You’re probably right,” Barry conceded.  “Fine, do you really want to know more?”

“Yes!” Iris shouted, shaking her head enthusiastically.

“His name is Leonard Snart.  He has a younger sister, Lisa.  Practically raised her from what I’ve heard.  Ya know the club ‘Cat’s Cradle’ down town?  That’s his; he runs and owns the place.  He’s a giant nerd, like, especially for books.”  Blushing, he ducked his head again.  “Len’s a bit…well, older than me, but neither of us are too bothered by it so we don’t really acknowledge it too much.” 

Before he could keep going, Iris held a hand up.  “Wait, how much older are we talking?”

Barry did his best to try and avoid giving a straight answer.  “I’m not a gold digger.  And it’s definitely not like a sugar daddy thing.”

“Ew, why would that even cross my mind, Barry.  It’s you, you’ve got to be the least likely person to ever do something like that.”

“Well, I don’t know what you were thinking with the age thing.  I mean we don’t care and it might be a little weird at times, but neither of us really mind.”

Iris gave another hum, this one accompanied by a softer look.  “Alright then.  If you and him, but especially you, are okay with it…Then I hope he’s as wonderful as you say.  I’m looking forward to meeting him.  Sooner than later, I hope.  After all, he did get you to come back to us.”

A smile tugged at his face, emotions running high after gaining Iris’ approval.  “Soon, Iris.  I swear.  I’m still supposed to fill in a bunch over in Star.  Probably gonna try to give Oliver the fewest amount of details possible, but they all still know something happened.”

Rolling her eyes, Iris pulled him in for another hug.  “Well, in that case, I’ll get out of your hair and let you talk to them.  Might be best to not keep them waiting too long.”  Pulling back from the hug Iris let a hand linger on Barry’s arm.  “I’m really glad you came back, Barry.  Even if it was because of your hopeless romantic inclinations.”

The two moved towards the door, smiles gracing both of their faces.  “Thank you, Iris.  I’m really glad you’re okay with this.  It means a lot to me.”

That same thoughtful and tinder look graced Iris’ face.  “Of course, Barry.  I’ll always be there for you.  All of us will.”  She paused, opening the door.  “When you’re ready, we’ll be there for you.  Take your time, but know that we’re all really excited you’re back.” 

She smiled at him again before shutting the door, leaving Barry alone in the apartment to clean up the take-out.  As he packed up the left-overs his thoughts turned to the probability of Iris beginning to use some of her late-night research time on Len, realizing that a name and the club he ran could easily be more than enough information for her to use.  The thought of sending a warning text to Len about the possibility of a reporter stopping by briefly crossed his mind, but was quickly dismissed in favor of thinking about how to tell the rest of the Green Arrow bunch.  With the counter cleaned up, he grabbed his laptop and settled onto the couch, deciding it would be best to do a video conference with them all.  He didn’t have to wait long for one of them to answer the call, Felicity picking up almost instantly. 

“Barry!” Her voice was tinted with the line’s static but her excitement carried through along with the large grin on her face.  “It’s been so long!  How’ve you been?  Thea says you’ve got some exciting news to share with us, but she won’t share a single detail.”  The blonde shook her head in indignation, annoyance at not being the first to know something in her tone. 

“I’m sorry, Felicity!  Thea only really found out because of poor timing on my part.” 

The line crackled as the brunette’s face popped up on the screen, a squeal coming through when she saw who else was in the call.  “Thank god, Barry!  I don’t think I could’ve kept your secret much longer; she is a brutal interrogator.”

A sound of disagreement came from Felicity’s box as another screen came online to reveal Oliver, Diggle leaning over his shoulder.  “It’s been a while, Barry.  Whatever this is about must be interesting since Thea won’t shut up about being the only one to know the secret.”

Thea rolled her eyes, a small smirk pulling at her face as another screen lit up revealing the Lance sisters.  “Oh, is this the new place, Barry?  Felicity told us all you moved back to Central.  Hanging in there so far?”  Sara’s questions threw him for a moment, different than the other’s open excitement over his secret. 

Before he could respond, Laurel’s eyes stopped glancing over the screen as they turned on Barry.  “You called all of us in this, Barry?  What do you need to tell us?”

All eyes turned to him as he blushed, trying to ready himself for whatever came next.  His gaze found Thea, looking for reassurance before continuing.  She gave him a nod, the smirk on her face growing in size.  “So, as you all may have heard, Thea knows something that has happened to me that is kinda well…It’s a big thing.  Pretty much the reason I came back to Central.”

“It’s not to take up a life of crime, is it?  Because if so, we’re having words.”  Felicity’s words startled a laugh out of him, easing some of his tension. 

“No, no.  Nothing like that, I swear.”  He paused, drawing in a breath before continuing.  “As you all know, moving back to Central isn’t something I ever really thought of doing.  Going to Star and working with you guys was much more likely.  But, things don’t always go how you’d expect.”

“Come on, Barry.  Don’t keep them waiting forever!”  Thea’s sharp voice interrupted the silence he’d lapsed into. 

Ducking his head, he began to twist his fingers as the nervousness returned.  “So you all know how I came back to Central for break, but what you all don’t know is that while I was here…I met someone.”

Within seconds it was like a switch had been flipped, every screen containing a different reaction from the tense silence that they all had held a moment earlier.  Manic laughter erupted from Thea’s as she watched everyone freaking out over information she’d already learned.  Felicity had shrieked before a smile overtook her face, hands clapping together as she began to spin in her chair.  Laurel looked inquisitive and guarded, while Sara seemed impressed and gave a low whistle.  Diggle just had a small smile on his face, contrasting Oliver’s neutral state apart from a questioning eyebrow. 

Thea stopped laughing before he could try and ease the worry Oliver held.  “Don’t worry, Ollie.  I already got a file going on the guy.  From what I saw between their interaction and his file, he seems like a good fit for Barry.”

All the screens fell silent as Oliver and Diggle turned from the camera to talk with each other.  Barry tensed and held his breath as the two turned back to the rest.  “Thea, swing by with the file later on and we’ll see what we can get from it and add to it.  I’m sure Felicity will at some point join us, after she’s gotten everything from Barry that is.  Congratulations, Barry.  I’m glad you found someone who you like enough to actually move for.  If Thea already talked to the both of you then I have a feeling that a formal email from the rest of us should suffice for a shovel talk.  Although, I do think I will be stopping by Central at some point.  Business and all that.” 

Oliver smirked as Diggle said, “We’re happy for you, Barry,” before their screen went dark and disappeared. 

Barry grinned at the remaining faces, wondering who would be the next to speak.  The next voice came from the Lance’s screen, Laurel’s face hard but eyes soft and concerned.  “Is he kind to you?”

He was nodding his head, about to endorse how wonderful Len was, when Sara cut in.  “Screw the fluffy stuffy, do you two have fun together?”  She waggled her eyebrows, making sure her innuendo got across. 

The trace of blush that lined his face grew in strength, mouth gaping at the obvious question she was asking.  “Really, Sara?  That’s what you’re asking about?”

She shrugged, trouble apparent in her eyes.  “Can ya blame me?  I mean that _is_ the interesting part.”

He was about to give a list of reasons as to why he _wouldn’t_ be answering the question, when the conversation took a turn in the other direction.  “Barry, as close friends, I feel we should all know what you’ve gotten up to.”  Thea’s voice wavered as she attempted to keep from laughing more. 

“C’mon Barry, you can’t decide to have a filter now,” Felicity whined, siding with Thea and Sara. 

Looking to his last source of help, he pleaded his case.  “Laurel, please don’t let them do this to me.”

A conflicted look flashed across her face, before she gave a resigned sigh.  “Sorry, Barry, but I’m inclined to agree with them.  Choosing to move back was a sort of spontaneous choice; I certainly wouldn’t mind having some assurance of knowing you’re being safe.”

Barry groaned, head dropping into his hands.  “I can’t believe this is my life right now.  Why are there criminals giving me a lecture on my sex life?”

Felicity gasped while Sara began to speak.  “So you admit that there is one!”

He sputtered, trying to figure out what the best move would be.  “Well, I, yeah.  Of course there is!  We get along fine without the fucking but, it is how we met!” 

Only after he’d finished speaking did he realize what he had said, his words being met with startled gasps from the group. 

“Barry Allen, you little tramp!”  The shout came from Sara, looking amused and proud at the same time.

“So help me, Barry, if you do not start giving us details, I will sick Oliver on you.”

Gaping at the thought, he quickly shook his head.  “No, no need for that.  I’ll spill, I swear.”  A sigh fell from his lips as he cast his gaze fell to watch his hands fidget.  “I met Len because his sister thought we would be a good match in bed, at least for a night.”

“His sister decided you two would be good fucks for each other!?”  Laurel’s cry was a loud shock against her sister’s manic laughter. 

“I so wish I had some popcorn for this.”

“If only.”

Barry almost missed the exchange, Felicity and Thea’s side comments nearly drowned out by Sara’s laughing. 

“Okay, if you were planning on glossing over what went down between you two before, you definitely have to give us all the details now.  Like not all of them, but I think the…outline would be enough.”  Thea’s voice is sharp over the other’s as she talks, not leaving any room for Barry to disagree as the other’s start in with a chorus of agreement. 

“Fine,” the concession is drawn out and weary, as Barry darts his eyes to the side of the screen instead of looking directly at any of them.  “His sister found out that she wasn’t my taste and then asked what was.  Apparently, dominant and strong was exactly enough for her to drag me up to her brother’s office.  We made introductions, and then we talked.”  The words hung on the air as he tried to decide how to continue, and what exactly they might want glossed over and not glossed over. 

“You talked.”  Sara’s voice was flat as she gave him a look that made him cringe.  “C’mon Barry, the story doesn’t end there.  What about the sex?”

“I don’t know.  How much do you guys want without detail?  What we did…it was pretty intense.”

He was sure he’d never seen anything stranger than the sight of all four of them rolling their eyes nearly in synch with each other at his flimsy excuses. 

“Puh-lease.  We all live on the internet.  Whatever you’re up to has gotta be far from the weirdest thing we’ve ever seen.”  Sara’s words only spurred sounds of agreement from the rest and he knew he was trapped now.  

Covering his eyes with his hands he started to further the explanation.  “Alright, if you all really want to know.  It was hot.  Everything about him, for that matter.  We had a safe-word.  Talked about limits, for both of us.  I got to call him sir.  He gave me the most amazing orders.  Even punished me when I didn’t follow through on one.  Great face fucker.  Tied me to the bed, put on some wonderful little nipple clamps.  Fucked me nice and rough, just like I wanted, with a matching way for dirty talk.  I wanted him to mark me, come on me, so he did.”  He paused smiling as the memories flashed through his mind, hands falling away in the process.  “Len even took care of me after.  It was all so amazing.”  Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before looking at the screen.  “Happy now?”

His question lingered in the air as looks of surprise and astonishment crossed the women’s faces. 

“I never knew you could get into that much detail about your sex life without blushing that much,” Felicity remarked, lips turned up on one end in a smirk and pulled down on the other in a grimace. 

“At least he’s got more guts than I ever imagined if he’s willing to take a trip into BDSM-land with a stranger.”  Sara’s voice was proud and tinged with amusement as she gave him a nod. 

“I always assumed we’d find out something terribly embarrassing about his sex life through some stupid thing that gets put on the internet from his friends.”  Thea’s voice mirrored the shock in the other’s eyes as she spoke. 

Laurel hummed, eyes shifting as her gaze darted to from Barry to Thea.  “I have heard he’s got a bad habit of not using a filter when he talks.”

“Hey, I’m just glad Barry’s finally gettin’ some from someone who can give it like our boy wants.”  Sara’s words gained him a chorus of congratulations from the group as he ducked his head in shame.  Her face drew tight again as she paused.  “You did want it, right?  Your head was okay, not all screwy from anything?”

The edge of annoyance fled from his mind at her words.  “No, Sara.  I might’ve gone there in search of drugs, but I was clear-headed at the time.”

Static shouts came from the laptop’s speaker, their faces a blur from movement. 

“In what world, do you think someone would _actually_ sell your sweet baby-face literal real drugs!?”  Felicity’s voice was harsh as it rose above the other’s noises. 

“Why does everyone think I couldn’t score drugs?  I totally could.  I can be…Intimidating?  Troublesome?  I’m sure someone would eventually sell me drugs!”  Barry crossed his arms as he fumed at the recurring idea. 

“Don’t worry doll, it’s ’cause ya’ got such an innocent mug.”  Sara’s words were sickeningly sweet, tugging at everyone else’s explanations of why he wouldn’t be able to successfully get drugs. 

“Great, I’m so glad that all the people I’ve told think it’s so amusing and unrealistic that I could get drugs.”  He huffed, cheeks reddening in annoyance.  “I’m sure if I needed to I could pull off a serious enough look.”  His voice trailed off at the end, the finality in the tone fading. 

“Aw, let’s not let him lose that bit of hope he has.”  Thea’s idea was met with mocking laughs from the rest.  “We’ll talk soon, Barry, but for now we’re gonna go.  I’m going to meet up with Oliver later and we’ll keep going through what we can find on your man.  Have fun knowing that we all just found out about your deviant sex life.”  The smile she shot at him was devilish, and followed with a chorus of goodbyes as the feeds went dark. 

Shutting his laptop screen, Barry gave a tired sigh as his mind raced through the talks he’d had from everyone.  Iris showing up to make sure he was okay.  The Arrow gang convincing him to give out more information than he ever thought he would.  It was really a wonder he hadn’t passed out due to embarrassment while they all coaxed out the dirty details.  Trying to quiet the emotional turmoil in his head, Barry allowed his mind to wander over the possibilities Len had planned for tomorrow.  His face warmed at the thoughts he had, knowing that whatever it was would be worth the wait. 

Worn down from the day’s emotional events, Barry decided to do some therapy-baking.  He settled on his mother’s chocolate chip cookies, a recipe he’d known by heart since he was a kid.  As he gathered and began mixing the ingredients he allowed himself to fall into the soothing lull that the process brought on.  Before he knew it an hour and some had flown by, the cookies fresh out of the oven on cooling racks.  While Barry began cleaning up, his thoughts turned to figuring out when he should have cookies and when he should have the cookie dough batter he’d saved in the fridge. 

After making sure all the cookies were packaged once they’d cooled enough, he grabbed a few and moved back to the couch to end the night with some Netflix.  Remembering what praise Cisco had given to the show Stranger Things, he settled on that and soon found himself smiling. 

A buzzing noise startled him halfway through the second episode, making him jump as he hurried to find the pause button.  Barry found himself scrunching his eyes in confusion at the screen.  Why would be Thea be requesting to talk to him again when they’d just talked hours earlier?  Opening his laptop again, he accepted the invite and waited for her screen to pop up.  His worry only grew when he caught sight of the tight edge on her face. 

“Thea?  Is everything alright?”  Concern laced his voice, knowing his friend wouldn’t have called back so soon unless it was something important. 

“Barry, I—I hope you know that we all care about you so much, and that’s—that’s why we want to make sure that everything’s okay.”  She paused, eyes closing for a moment as she drew in a harsh breath.  “I don’t want you to freak out.  We don’t know anything definite yet, but we did find something.”

He was surprised when his voice came out soft and controlled, so different from the racing thoughts in his head.  “What did you guys find, Thea?”

“Ollie and I, we were doing some more digging and came across some sealed files.  We—We don’t know what’s in them.  Dig and Ollie are going to see if they can find a way to unseal them.  It may be nothing, Barry.  I mean, some people just cause a little more trouble than others.”  Thea shot a smirk his way, soft around the edges from her worry. 

“If it’s nothing, then why did you wanna warn me?”  The thought rattled around his head, slowly increasing the panic he felt. 

“I mean _loads_ of people have sealed juvie files, Barry.  Most of the time they get them sealed so it doesn’t impact their future.  But that’s the thing.  Snart and his sister bounced between foster homes, it’s usually expected for someone like him to have a juvie file.  For some reason though, his are sealed.  It just…Something about it struck us as odd.  Don’t think too much on it, but we just wanted you to know that, even if it’s small there is something.”

Barry nodded, eyes moving everywhere but the screen as he tried to think over everything Thea had said.  “I get it, Thea, thank you.  I’ll—I’ll keep an open mind, at least until I get more information.  Thank you guys.”

“No problem, Barry.  We care about you and just want to make sure you’re okay.  We’ll keep you posted, just don’t get too caught up on it.”

Thea shot him a smile and a thumbs up before closing out, leaving Barry with a blank screen and roaring thoughts. As he got ready to go to bed, he tried to push the inklings of doubt from his mind.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds out what the Star group knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but necessary.

A week had gone by since Barry had last heard from the Star group.  Every time he tried to contact them all he got back was radio silence.  So if he came off tense or short at times it was reasonable.  Especially with the bomb Thea had dropped on him.  As a CSI he knew that lots of people had sealed juvie records; just kids doing stupid shit.  As Len’s boyfriend he was at least curious and at most concerned.  Even though Len had mentioned having a rough childhood and having some nasty scars, he couldn’t stop his mind from racing to try to figure out all the possibilities.  Thankfully, Len had been giving him space as it was only his second week on the job and his duties were beginning to increase. 

Which is all why he was extremely confused when someone was knocking on his door at seven in the morning on a Saturday.  After sleepily making it to the door, Barry opened it only to be struck with the idea that this was just a weird and messed up dream he was having.  Instead of it being Iris for more sibling time, or Len with a morning surprise, Barry was staring at a stony-faced Oliver Queen.  A tired groan escaped him as he let his head fall against the door frame. 

“Not to be rude Oliver, but what the fuck are you doing here?”  A hand clapped his shoulder, pushing him inwards while the other man shut the door.  Oliver sighed as he moved to dump a brown bag, a folder, and coffee onto the counter. 

“Well, to start, this is a nice place Barry.  Good for you.  Sadly, as you can see, I didn’t come here to get a tour or give you a housewarming gift.  Last night, Felicity was able to get the unsealed version of the records; I figured a morning visit was better than a middle of the night one.”

Slumping into a chair, Barry shook his head and said, “Well you wouldn’t have kept me in the dark or come out here if it was nothing much.  So what did you guys find out?”

Oliver motioned to the food, while grabbing the folder and taking a seat on the other side of the counter.  “It’s bad, Barry.  Not horrible super-villainy bad, but bad.”  There was a pause as Oliver flipped through the pages within the file.  “The thing is, Barry, if you take the crime with the context then it seems quite understandable.”  He put the file on the table, eyes drifting to meet Barry’s.  “I will let you look through this,” he said as he stood up, “while I take a personal tour around this place.”  He flashed a tight smile in Barry’s direction before leaving the room, missing the annoyance filled groan that escaped Barry. 

Pulling the coffee and some sort of bagel from the bag, taking a deep breath as he opened the file.  The first few pages were nothing suspicious, basic records of Len that the team had gotten.  No, it was the very last couple of pages that concerned him the most.  He wasn’t angry or scared, just heartbroken.  Len’s rough childhood was more than just rough.  There were detailed accounts of injuries Lisa and him had suffered, both claiming at the hands of their father.  Along with that were several accounts of robbery, Len stating that his father was forcing him to do it and that most of the cops were more than well aware of the little troupe he had going.  The worst part was reading a charge for murder, Len killing his father to protect Lisa from getting trapped in the cops and robbers circle. 

Wiping a tear away he didn’t know he’d shed, Barry shut the file.  Although it was concerning and horrible, Barry was more than fine with Len having the records, understanding his protective streak for Lisa.  Lost in his thoughts over everything he’d just read, he didn’t notice Oliver coming to crouch beside him till there was a warm hand on his arm. 

With a questioning look Oliver asked, “So, what’s the verdict, Mr. Allen?”

Tense laughter bubbled out of Barry, shaking his head at Oliver’s attempt to make a joke.  “You’re definitely right Oliver.  The law might’ve had some issues with what Len did, but what other choice could he make?  He would do anything to protect his sister.  Honestly, with the scars he has I’m surprised he even held out from killing the bastard as long as he did.”  He lifted his head from looking at the file, turning a quizzical gaze on Oliver.  “Just to check, what’s your take on this?”

“Honestly Barry, nothing that the GAA could do would ever be what that dick deserves.”  He stood up, stretching his arms over his head.  “As much as I do support Len’s choice, I don’t know how you’re going to broach the topic with him.”

Silence fell on the room as Barry went over the idea, hands nervously twisting the empty coffee cup on the table.  “I think all I can do is come clean.  He knows that I’m close with you guys.  I guess all I can do is hope he’ll understand that I’ve seen his file and that it’s fine with me.”  He shot a nervous smile at his friend as his mind raced through the possible outcomes of telling Len. 

Grabbing the file, Oliver turned from Barry and went over to the door.  Before leaving he looked back and said, “Take it from me Barry: secrets and relationships don’t mix well.”

As Oliver left, Barry pulled out his phone and called Len.  A few rings went by as he realized it was due to the early hour.  “Why, Scarlet, have you decided to bless us with a conversation at,” Len paused as the sound of moving sheets filled the line, “the ungodly hour of 8:25 on a Saturday?” 

“Could you maybe come over, Len?”  His voice was small and tired, knowing the conversation wouldn’t be an easy one. 

“Of course, Barry, but what’s this about?  Is something wrong?  Are you ok?”

Len’s questions pulled a smile out of Barry, voice still soft as he answered.  “I’m fine Len, but we do need to talk.  I’m hoping it won’t go as horribly as some of the worst case scenarios end in my head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am eternally like forever sorry. i had no intentions of letting this go for so long without updating but school hit then depression hit and like im so sorry it's so short but it was all i managed to do while i had time this weekend. I'm hoping to do more soon but who the fuck even knows anymore.   
> please feel free to curse me into the void here or on my tumblr: iblametheghost (who i do not actually blame for this delay at all)


	3. Out of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len gets his anxiety sorted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm like immensely sorry but shit kept coming up and well here is this part. i'll probs do some more so don't worry this isn't the end, ive got some good ideas to work with so woo hoo

Len’s mind was racing.  He thought that everything was fine between Barry and him.  What could have gone so wrong that the kid was thinking in worst cases and pulling out the ever-dreaded ‘we need to talk’?  Once they had hung up, his mind also began to spiral to the worst cases, rushing through the multitude of possibilities.  Had he done something wrong?  Did Barry think the move back to Central was the wrong choice?  Was Len the wrong choice?  He sped through getting ready, knowing that the sooner they talked, the better it would be.   Only an hour had passed by the time he got to Barry’s apartment, worry sending him in a whirlwind through the streets.   Upon seeing the tired and stressed look on Barry’s face, he could only assume his was just as bad.  Barry waved Len inside and began to try to assuage the obvious worry. 

 “I swear Len, this isn’t some sort of break-up.”

With some of the worry gone, Len allowed himself to slightly relax.  “By all means then, please, do explain.” 

“Would, would you mind sitting down first?  I don’t want you freaking out too much before I can explain, I swear.”

Just like that, the worry was back, Barry’s words sending him back to square one.  “Might want to work on your delivery a bit, Scarlet.  You’re not exactly doing too well right now.” 

Barry sighed, slumping down next to Len on the couch.  “I’m sorry, Len.”  Pausing, the younger man pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I’m fine with the information I’ll tell you, but I’m just worried about how you might react.”  With another pause, he took Len’s hands in his.  “So, you know that I’m friends with the GAA.  They mad as well be my family.  Which is why I want you to not rush to any conclusions before I finish with what I have to say.”  Silence fell as Len nodded, Barry taking a deep breath before starting up again.  “They all really care about me, and my safety.  Naturally, for them, this means digging up anything about anyone in my life that could hurt me.” 

Len tensed up again, watching as Barry’s weak smile grew tighter.  He knew his past, what he had to do to survive.  But if Barry had found out, then he could only guess the possible reactions.  “If this is about my past, Barry--”

Holding up a hand, Barry cut him off.  “Yes, this is about your past, but I swear it’s nothing bad.  They went through and vetted you; hell, they even support you.  I just wanted to make sure that the air was cleared and that I wasn’t hiding anything from you.  They found out everything, Len, even the sealed juvie records.”  There was a brief pause, before he began talking faster, nervousness jolting the words.  “Which I’m totally fine with.  I completely understand what you did, Len.”

The silence fell again, as Len mulled over everything Barry had just said.  He had expected Barry to find out at some point, but not this soon, not this way.  Len wanted to be the one to tell Barry, not his friends, not people who had dug through his records.  “I’m glad you understand Barry, but how are you okay with this?  I mean, I was planning on telling you at some point, I swear.  Just not so soon, when we were just coming back together.” 

“Len, I understand because my father was framed for murder when I was a kid.  I know how unjust and convoluted the system can be.  It’s why I became friends with the GAA.  The choices you made were to help you and your sister survive.”

Keeping his tone flat, Len tried his best to respond.  “I’m glad you’re okay with all of my past, Barry.  I’m just, I’m not sure if I’m okay with how you found out about it all.  I get that they’re your friends, but unsealing my records? That’s a bit of a line to cross.  Making sure you’re safe I get that, but digging into a past where things were already dealt with?  It all just seems a bit of an extreme thing to do.”  He sighed, running his hands over his face tiredly.  “Maybe I just need some time to think all of this over.  Get this whole mess of information sorted out.  I hate to do this, especially when you’ve been so accepting about my past, but I’m gonna need some time to process all of this, Barry.”

Placing a kiss to the side of Barry’s head, Len stood up and began towards the door.  Stumbling for words Barry tried to reconcile everything that had occurred in the brief conversation.  “Of course, yeah that makes sense.  I-I’ll see you soon?”

Silence hung in the space between the two, hope at one end and confusion at the other.  “I hope so, Scarlet.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Len was a wreck.  Rationally he knew he should be happy that Barry was okay with his past.  That small ball of anxiety he kept under lock and key though, that was on an irrational warpath.  It was late in the afternoon when a heavy knock woke him out of his stupor. 

“Open up the damn door before I use force.”  Mick, that’s who the voice belonged to.  “Buddy, ya can’t make plans, ditch for no reason, and expect me to not be worried.” 

Giving a tired yawn, Len sat up and headed towards the door.  “Sorry Mick, but it’s been one of those days.”

He opened the door to see Mick throw a shocked look his way, eyes showing the man’s worry.  “What could’ve happened that made you skip on the annual business lunch with your sister and me?”

Walking into the kitchen, Len made up a cup of cold coffee before turning to face Mick.  “Know that guy I was seeing?  The one I’d met over spring?”  He paused, waiting to see if Mick remembered, a nod confirming that he did.  “Somehow, the kid’s friends with some intense people.  People who can get information.  Including unsealing juvie records.”

“Shit,” Mick muttered.

“Yeah, shit’s right.  He’s okay with it all somehow.  It’s just he hadn’t asked his friends to find it, and they _unsealed_ my records.  There’s a goddamn reason they’re sealed.  I wanted to be the one to tell him, not his friends.”

“Why would they even do something like that?”

“He said it’s because they treat him like family, and care about his safety.  I’m not sure I totally buy into that, but with who they are it does make some sense.  It’s just, why would his friends be that determined, why not come to me first instead of going behind my back?”

“Well what about his past?  Maybe there’s something that happened that his friends don’t want to occur again?”

Len huffed and let a hand fall to the counter.  “I mean I already know about the whole shit-storm with his dad.  What else could there be?”

Mick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before giving Len a pointed look.  “Oh I don’t know, Len.  Maybe the kid was in a relationship with a dick-wad and his friends don’t want him hurt again?  Maybe they’re just as anal about having all the info as you?  The kid came clean with ya, which shows how much he cares about you and that he’s willing to not keep secrets, at least those that regard you.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Len closed his eyes and sighed.  “That is true.  He did come clean as soon as he found out what his friends had.”  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and began to type.  After sending a text to let Barry know he’d be over soon, Len ditched his mug and headed for the door.  “Feel free to stay Mick, you’ve definitely been a big help.  I have to go sort out the mistake I made this morning.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Once Len reached Barry’s door, it was clear that the other man was not alone. 

“I wish you all hadn’t gone and dug through his past!”  Barry’s shout slipping into the hall. 

“If I hadn’t told you Barry, would you have ever known about it?”  That was odd.  It was a new voice, one he’d only heard on interviews before. 

“Well now I might not ever see him again, so yeah thanks for fucking things up Oliver!”  Barry’s vicious yell confirmed his suspicions.  Len’s guess was that not only was it Oliver Queen, but his mind was inclined to think that the other man was not simply a business man, but someone much different. 

Deciding it was now or never, Len knocked on the door and waited.  Mumbled swears came from the pair inside before the door opened.  Somehow, Barry seemed more disheveled than earlier in the morning.  Surprise and relief flashed across his face, before he quickly moved and pulled Len into his arms. 

“You came back,” Barry breathed out, happiness and hope flooding the words. 

“I’m so so sorry for how I reacted earlier, Barry.  I was just being a nervous mess, and once Mick pointed out how stupid it all was, I came right here.”

“You came back though, that’s all that matters to me.”  Before Barry could continue, a cough caused both to remember the other presence in the room.  “Right, yeah.  Len this is Oliver, Oliver this is Len.”  Barry stepped away from Len, only leaving their hands connected, as he was pulled into the room. 

Len nodded to the other man, and said, “Oliver Queen, my pleasure.  May I presume you’re the Green Arrow?”

He watched as Oliver’s face became steely and closed off.  “And what in the world brings you to this conclusion?”

“Oh just that Barry here knows the GAA.  That he worked with them.  Not to mention when I brought up Thea Queen he told his story in terms of working with the group.  It only makes sense that Ms. Queen’s dear brother here, would be the Green Arrow.”

The smile on Oliver’s face was tight, while Len was content to let an easy smirk fall across his face.  “Your assumption is correct.  Which means this is even worse for you.  Instead of some distanced version of shovel talk, you get me, quite possibly the worst version.”  Oliver walked closer to the other two, concealed anger underlying his expression.  “So know, if you ever do anything, and I truly mean _anything_ , that causes Barry to be upset in any way, your life will be ruined.  Not only will you get the GAA treatment, but you’ll also get the VIP part too where the whole world finds out every despicable or even semi-immoral thing you’ve ever done along with your face.  You wouldn’t be able to go anywhere.”  The man took a step back and a smile morphed onto his face.  “If we’re good here, then I apologize for going behind your back without talking to you first.  Now, I must be getting back to Star as there is…something going on that needs my attention.”

“Of course, Oliver.  Thank you for looking out for me, even if it’s a bit unconventional.”

Oliver paused before the door and turned to look at the two with a quirked brow.  “If you ever need anything,” his gaze shifted to Len, “or to…talk, you’re always welcome in Star.”

After the door shut behind Oliver, Len turned to Barry, a smirk lining his face.  “Now, I believe I have some _extensive_ making up to do, hmmm?”

A blush fell across Barry’s face, Len’s smirk growing at the sight.  “Oh I wouldn’t say no to that.  In fact, I’d say it might even take you all night long.”

“Anything for you, Scarlet.  Always know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im super duper sorry for how long this took but ugh feel free to hate, this took way longer to get to (exams to home to job, so basically it's been a weird trip for me lol)   
> feel free to rant at me here or on tumblr at iblametheghost

**Author's Note:**

> So this one seems a bit repetitive to me, but I swear it's necessary for everything coming up, so bear with me. Also there will be angst coming up so just hang in there. Again, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait, but like life is life so eh it happens?  
> Feel free to stop by here or on my tumblr: iblametheghost


End file.
